


The Pendleton Women: A Twisted Tale Told in Letters

by Atypicalgamergirl



Series: Old Man Daud [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Baleton, Dunwall, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atypicalgamergirl/pseuds/Atypicalgamergirl
Summary: A tale of Anna Pendleton and Celia Pendleton Wilde in the years following the "miraculous" rescue and recovery of their cousins Custis and Morgan.





	1. Dunwall, 1840 - Anna's Letter to Celia

**Author's Note:**

> This series of letters gives some context and background to events that take place in Old Man Daud, and will continue into the events in Book 2: The Return of Billie Lurk.

1840 - Dunwall

Dearest Celia,

I write to you with the best news from Dunwall that I can think of. They found Custis and Morgan! I can’t believe they were able to find them, my heart can hardly handle it! Mr. A. Fillmore’s men were worth every penny we were able to scrape together. It took them two years, and plenty of coin but Cousin – they did it! No time or coin will ever bring back our poor dear Treavor, but C & M are alive! They were found chained as slaves working down in the silver mine, of all places – _our own family’s mine_. You mark my words, Cousin – one day I will find the party responsible for this and they will pay dearly for what they have done. Forgive my blasphemy, but I do not care if I have to hire the Outsider himself, I will find who did this. I know that you will come to Dunwall at first receipt of this letter, but I must prepare you though for the state we have found them in. They are not the C  & M you remember, but at least they are alive. When they were found, they were in a sorry state. It took the work of several of Mr. A. Fillmore’s men to manage to subdue them enough to get them to the surgeon’s. We were able to ascertain a few things once the surgeon chloroformed C & M: firstly neither can talk, if either tried to speak. You see, both of them are missing their tongues! It sickens me to relay this but from the rough edges and scar tissue, it appears their tongues were torn out with some sort of pincers. Their minds are not right – they are addled to the point of constant confusion. Neither appear to recognize me or any other familiar face, and they acted quite violently toward the very men who rescued them. They shrink from the light, and don’t seem to have use of full eyesight any longer. They are considerably stooped and somewhat shrunken, and appear not to be able to stand up straight. I am horrified to even write this, dear Cousin – but C & M are severely afflicted. They cannot bathe themselves or attend to toilet needs themselves – or if they can, they refuse. They need help dressing themselves and while they can feed themselves it is a rudimentary feeding much like an infant or an animal. Morgan is missing several teeth, which insofar as I can tell were broken out when his tongue was torn out, so eating is especially hard for him. Much like always, they refuse to be out of each other’s sight – only now, if one leaves the other’s sight, the other will howl like a wounded creature until they are within touching distance again. They share a bed at night like young boys instead of grown men. I do not want to remand them into the care of an asylum, so I will continue to keep my home open to them. I have plenty of room since Mother and Father died, and Augustus has promised that this will not affect our plans to marry. It is six months now until the date, and I can hardly wait. We have our C & M back, and surely by then they will be recovered and on the path toward rehabilitation. In the meantime, prepare yourself Cousin. In the present, it is not pleasant.

Love always from your dear Cousin,

Anna


	2. Baleton 1840 - Celia's Reply to Anna

1840 – Baleton

Dear Cousin Anna,

It was so good to see you and to be back in ‘civil society’ for a short while. How I have missed the bustle and excitement of Dunwall. I am so grateful to see Dunwall returning to a state of normal now that the Plague has been brought under control. The rebuilding looks to be going well. It is clear the child Empress Emily has wise and productive council. I can only hope the tenuous peace continues to hold. You can see that I am avoiding conversation on C & M, but I must address it. Dear Anna, there was so much I wanted to say while I was there but could not. It is only from the warmth of my parlor here in Baleton that I can bring myself to write freely what I could hardly bring myself to think in Dunwall. You were right about C & M but I didn’t want to believe it. While I am glad that they are alive, it is clear they are not the C & M we knew and loved. I pray that one day they will be able to return to some semblance of normal. We may never know what happened to them down in that mine, but it is clear that they may be worse off having lived than died. I am ever grateful that we were able to meet with Mr. A. Fillmore’s barrister, and am satisfied with their offer. I can hardly believe our good fortune of having Mr. Fillmore as a benefactor. This will help so much in C & M’s care. I understand your initial hesitation but we are not in a position to question or turn down such offers. One day, perhaps we may return to the station in life to which we were accustomed. Please do not misunderstand – life in Baleton is good, but it is not the life I would have envisioned for myself. Imagine it – Celia Pendleton, a seamstress repairing clothing! True, we do own the ‘Tog outright, but Wm. prefers to keep employee down to family and I can understand that, even with the general honesty of folk in Baleton. I do love Wm. so. and am excited about the prospect of starting a family with him. I hope to have some happy news for you in a matter of months! I know your own happy news is forthcoming – you and Augustus will make a handsome couple at your wedding, and I am ever grateful that Esma Boyle has offered her home for the wedding. Let me know if you need some funds for a home care nurse for C & M for that time. I would love for you and Gus to be able to get away for a honeymoon.

Lovingly your Cousin,

Celia


	3. Dunwall, 1841 - Anna's reply to Celia

1841 – Dunwall

Dear Celia,

It has been too long since my last letter and I do apologize but as you can imagine life is never easy for a Pendleton. C & M are doing as well as can be expected. I am able to keep up with their care easily enough for now. It helps keep my mind off that common _dollymop_ Esma Boyle. I should have known. At least it was kept quiet. I cannot bear to think of the talk, or worse – the laughs. Augustus has been attempting to return to me, but I have turned him out repeatedly. I cannot stomach the idea of following after Esma. I may not have much, but I do have some semblance of pride. To answer your questions, I did finally get to meet Mr. Fillmore in person at my recent appointment with his barrister. Mr. Fillmore is not married, nor does he appear to be otherwise involved. He is quite tall, thin and very handsome, with a head full of thick black hair, a thick beard and dark eyes. While it is evident from the roughness of his visage and various scars, not to mention a gold tooth(!) that he has lived at least some part of his life hard, he has a curious nobility about him. He is not as old as I expected for a man so well-entrenched in industry. Next time you are here in Dunwall, I will introduce you so that you, too can finally meet him in person. I know what you must be thinking Cousin – he has not called at the house, you bawdy thing! I cannot say as that I would complain, however. I hope you are doing well. I know you must be exhausted and so ready for the baby to come!

Your loving Cousin,

Anna


	4. 1841, Baleton - Celia's reply to Anna

1841 – Baleton

Dearest Anna,

I am happy to report that our boys Albert and Nicholas arrived into the world shortly after midnight on the 4th of this month. I cannot say that I’m surprised to have twins. It sounds terrible to say, but my first thought through the chloroform was of that story they used to tell us as children about having to cut C & M’s hands apart at birth. Bertie and Nicky are small, but otherwise healthy and my days and nights have been filled with nursing and care. It is my greatest hope that you too get to experience this – you are such a natural mother. Your care of C & M is appreciated more than you know. Perhaps if things work out with Mr. A? I jest, but you never know, Cousin. Has he shown any interest outside of being a benefactor? My mind tends toward romance – and yes, occasionally bawdiness, as it always has. I would love for you to come visit us up here in Baleton. Bertie and Nicky would be absolutely delighted to spend time with ‘Auntie Anna’. Again, I will be more than happy to help cover the costs of a temporary home nurse for C & M if needed.

Yours,

Celia


	5. 1841, Dunwall - Anna's reply to Celia

1841 – Dunwall

Dear Celia, 

I can’t tell you how much it means to me that I got to meet my handsome ‘nephews’ Bertie and Nicky and spend some time with you and Wm. I absolutely love what you have done with the house, and the ‘Tog. Your home is beautiful. There is something so warm and welcoming about a sturdy home seasoned and gray with fresh sea salt air. I think spending time on the shore has done me well. It was so nice to get away for a while. I do so love C & M, but it can be so hard sometimes. They still don’t seem to know who I am as if I am just another caretaker. They neither give, nor allow any affection of any sort except from each other. I have tried to be tender and loving with my touches as I always have been with them, but they are bluntly indifferent. They seemed to do ok with the temporary nursing help. I was able, with the help of Mr. A’s barrister, to get a sturdy young man on lending from the Academy. The young man reported nothing out of the ordinary, excepting their condition of course. I am seeing some improvements overall. Their color is looking better, and they both seem to be less stooped as their strength continues to improve. Their bathroom habits are normalizing again, and each can go privately without the other howling. That is about the extent they will allow each other to escape the other’s sight, though. At least there is some improvement. I hope it will continue. I would love to see C & M back as I remember them, or at the very least something near to it. On a happier note, I sent Mr. A. Fillmore a letter two days ago requesting he call on me at the house. To date, I have not heard back but I haven’t given up. The more I see of him, the more I seem to want to see more! I am unsure how C & M will handle a gentleman caller. I cannot predict their behavior at this point, even with the minor improvements. I will surely let you know the second I hear back from Mr. A. I feel like a foolish schoolgirl, but it is good to feel something I never thought I would feel again.

Love, your

Anna


	6. 1841, Baleton - Celia's reply to Anna

1841 - Baleton

Dearest Anna,

I am grateful for news of C & M’s continued improvement. I do hope that with time, they will be able to live somewhat independently with a live-in nurse. Imagine the direction your life could take if that is the case. You can live again, Cousin. Marry – have children, live in the world again. I am on pins and needles thinking about what may happen for you and Mr. A. I suggest patience at this time – he may not have answered the letter, but at least he is genial and helpful when he is in attendance at the barrister meetings. His attention to the well-being of you and C & M counts for something. Perhaps you caught his eye before and you were too busy attending to dreary old ‘Gus to see it? He came to you, remember. He has been such a big help, and his continued dedication is a good sign. Remain a mystery, dear Cousin. He seems like the sort who likes to chase. There is little to report from Baleton. Wm. is in the process of preparing the necessary documents to petition the city for funding to expand the ‘Tog with an additional floor and perhaps a wing on the side. With the continued improvements of Drapers Ward, Wm. is determined to have a shop in Baleton that will be able to cater to those who travel here. Mr. Willems and the Council are very supportive of any initiative to improve to the benefit of the town, so I feel certain that the funding will come through. Until then, we continue to dress Baletons’s finest (and not so finest). Until next time, dear Cousin I remain

Yours,

Celia


	7. 1841, Dunwall - Anna's reply to Celia

1841 – Dunwall 

Dear Celia,

I feel as if I will burst with the news from the Dunwall Pendletons! Mr. A Fillmore answered my letter at last and paid a visit to my home two nights ago. I should say directly at the start that you can get your mind out of that gutter, Cousin. Nothing to report in regards to that sort of romance! The evening was a partial success, and I am grateful at least for that. I was able to hire some help to prepare a decent meal for us all, and was able to bring the house to a presentable state (most of it, anyway). Mr. A was especially jovial. I was encouraged by his enthusiasm to see C & M again as well. His attention to their needs and care is unrivaled. He always asks after them - if they have regained their senses fully, or have made improvements. His financial help has been a blessing – it helps to bolster the meager income from the mine, and other simple holdings. The evening started well enough. We sat in the parlor for a bit, with mostly small talk. He asked about C & M and I took him to their room to say hello. I was hoping for a better reaction to seeing the man who ultimately saved them. The reaction, however was sudden and violent. I am unsure if it was the case of a gentleman caller or simply a face that was unfamiliar to them but both C & M went from the usual stupor to a howling rage within seconds of Mr. A coming through their doorway. It is only by the continued limitations of their physical movement that kept Mr. A from harm. He seemed not to be alarmed by this, however and expressed great empathy and understanding of their condition. The rest of the evening was spent enjoying a good meal, great wine and much merriment broken only by the occasional thump or howl from C&M’s room above. I am uncertain if this will lead to much. It was not much different than the days we would entertain Father’s latest ‘suitor’ for me. Friendly enough, but lacking the necessary fire that I feel sure exists between two people destined for love. I will never again accept a suitor without it. In hindsight, ‘Gus ultimately incited about as much passion in me as a dustrag. So, I remain unsure of the direction we may or may not be heading but Mr. A. did express great interest in calling again, however. To answer a question that I know you will ask – it is not outside of my attention that the Fugue Feast approaches. I will keep you posted, dear Cousin. I remain

Ever hopeful, 

Anna


	8. 1842, Baleton - Celia's Reply to Anna

1842 – Baleton

Dearest Anna,

We find ourselves in a new year with new hopes for a better future for the Pendletons. It would seem our fortunes here in Baleton are improving at a slow and steady rate. Business at the ‘Tog is picking up well. With the renovations of Draper’s Ward in Dunwall, Wm. is able to benefit as well here in Baleton from the production of the latest fashions. We have expanded our inventory to include the very latest fashion innovations, and have bolstered that with some of the more exotic imports from the other Isles. I must say I am surprised at the forward-leaning designs we are seeing from Tyvia. One would think it would be all furry coats and bulky lined pants, but many of the items are stunning in their attention to detail – the embroidery and embellishments are delicate but striking, and the colors! Brilliant scarlet, vivid greens and deep sapphire blues – oh, Cousin you would be amazed at the colors and sheen of the fabrics. It will take me some time to build the courage to walk about humble Baleton in such outfits but as Wm. reminds me, I am the best way to advertise! Me, Celia Pendleton – a fashion icon! It is laughable, as I seem to be set on the same drear fashion that I am accustomed to in my Dunwall days. Black is fortunately a slimming color, and I have yet to achieve my pre-birth figure. In time though, in time. As for C&M, I am discouraged at their poor reaction to Mr. A. I hope this will not nip any buds from forming, if you get my meaning, Cousin. While the Pendletons are rising ever slowly, it would not hurt in the slightest if we were to expand our family ever outward into brighter horizons. Even better under the auspices of love! To speak to the fire you mentioned, it is a flame that gutters at time, and bursts into near unbearable brightness at others. I can confirm that regardless of the state of it at a given time, it is far better to have one than not. Years prior, I would not have considered tying my fortunes to a draper but I love Wm. so, every day so much more. He is so handsome in his rough way in his suspenders and tall hat. He still has that rough Dunwall patois, but he is a proper businessman through and through, and carries that sense and gentle authority into every part of his life, much to the benefit of myself and our boys. I think back to the day I met him those years ago on that fateful vacation to Baleton. He had me at the tip of his hat, cousin as he will to the end of our days. Together we built the ‘Tog, and continue to build our love daily. It is my heart’s hope that you will spark a flame of your own – if anyone is deserving of such happiness it is you, dear Cousin. Let me know how C & M are doing – I can only pray their recovery is continuing to a noticeable level, particularly in regards to Mr. A. 

My best love to you, 

Celia


	9. 1842, Dunwall - Anna's Reply to Celia

1842 – Dunwall 

Dearest Celia,

It warms my heart so to hear of the love between you and Wm. The love between you two, and his love for his boys is evident to even the most casual observer. I too hope to find that. I continue to be unsure of Mr. A. While we do spend time in each other’s company of an evening over drinks or when he comes for dinner, we seem to be settling into a comfortable pattern of friendship rather than passion. I do so love his company, so I am more than happy with any outcome. I try to put other thoughts about him out of my mind for now, as it is becoming evident that there may be no need for them. I will continue to remain hopeful, though. Stranger things have happened. Besides, his continued support in regards to C & M is more than I could have hoped for. I may never know his reasons for his attention to C & M’s well-being but I am hardly going to push the issue. As for C & M, I had considered looking into sending them for a stay at Addermire, but in their current state I can’t bear the thought of being so far away from them should they have a breakthrough or other improvement. Mr. A was in agreement. We both are of the opinion that we should keep them close for now. Mr. A is currently making arrangements for a live-in nurse. He has a girl, Betty Riley, who has been in his employee for a number of years that he highly recommends. I am hoping that she will consent to acting as a nurse to C & M. While they are making slow improvements, they are still very difficult. I can only hope this girl is prepared for the Pendleton twins, should she accept. If she does accept, I will begin planning a small extended trip to Baleton. It will be so nice to spend time with you and yours. I am intrigued by your description of the latest fashions! I can’t wait to see them, and moreover lend myself as a willing mannequin to show them off in Dunwall. I can tell you from what I have seen, that nothing nearly that extravagant has made an appearance here yet. Can you imagine it? Anna Pendleton, a trendsetter! I miss our old life. I miss being seen. I have avoided the Boyles altogether, so my social opportunities are scant. Perhaps if I marry things will change… Oh, Cousin. I have tried and tried to put those thoughts about Mr. A out of my mind and my heart, but he is so handsome and charming, and his smile brightens my soul. I have never known a man in that way, but my thoughts often drift to knowing him. I never knew what it meant to ‘have butterflies’ until now. It is most wonderful and most miserable, considering. I will most certainly keep you updated should things change. Until then I remain ever hopeful, and perhaps a bit lovesick as well.

Your loving Cousin,

Anna


	10. 1842, Baleton - Celia's Reply to Anna

1842 – Baleton

Dearest Anna, 

I have wonderful news! The Town Council approved our petition for funding to expand the ‘Tog. Not only are we going to be able to add a wing and a second floor, but a second floor with an ornate wrap-around balcony with a set of stairs just like the ones in Drapers Ward! There was a particular shop in Dunwall that Wm. remembers fondly from his apprenticeship days – I’m sure you remember the one: it was the one on the left as you walked in from the canal side – the one where we got those ridiculous hats for Waverly’s infamous garden party. Poor Treavor, rest his soul, made such an ass of himself that afternoon. Looking back, I wonder what would have happened had she not humiliated him in front of all those people in such a terrible way that day? She knew how much he cared for her. I can’t imagine what was going through her mind that would compel her to do that. Treavor tried so hard to hate her after that. There is no telling where she ended up – I was a bit surprised that she ran off like that but nothing could have prepared me for hearing that Lydia did the same. I try to imagine where they are now. Perhaps Waverly is holding court in the home of an exotic Tyvian noble, and Lydia is living the bohemian life down in Serkonos with a handsome dark-eyed musician or painter. Speaking of handsome, dear Cousin – it is good that Mr. A keeps company with you. I know it seems a slow burn, but even low embers can burst into flame under the right circumstance. It is so dear to see you in love, Cousin! I can say that I never saw this with old Gloomy ‘Gus. Isn’t it a delicious feeling? I hope you can make it to Baleton soon. I am delighted to hear about the prospect of a live-in nurse. I am grateful that Mr. A is able to provide in so many ways. Let us hope that Miss Betty Riley is able to handle C & M. I know they are diminished substantially but I could see from my last visit that there is still that spark of ‘mean’ behind their eyes – no surprise given what was done to them. I hate to admit it so, but honestly they could be so brutish at times even before this. I hope with their recuperation can come some level of peace for them. I don’t know how they will reach it though – they are so very broken and damaged still. I can definitely agree that Addermire is probably not a good idea right now. I continue to keep C & M in my thoughts and hope upon hope that Miss Riley will be able to reach them in ways we haven’t been able to. At the very least, I am hoping it will give you some time away. I miss you, and am looking forward to spending some time with you. You know, if Mr. A is amendable, we’d be glad to host him here if you would like to invite him. I am not sure what familiarity he has with Baleton, but perhaps Wm.’s Dunwall ties will give him and Mr. A something in common to share a few whiskeys and cigars over. Oh, Anna – what fun we will have! I will anxiously await your plans. Until then I remain

Your loving Cousin,

Celia


	11. 1842, Baleton - Anna's Reply to Celia

1842 - Dunwall

My Dear Celia,

I was happy to hear the good news about Wm’s funding coming through for the shop. How exciting to be adding the newest fashions to the inventory! I suspect within a year or two, the shop will rival those in Drapers Ward! It is amusing me to imagine the various ladies among the Baleton “nobility” walking about the town like misplaced peacocks! Oh, Celia – I am just too mean spirited but you know it is all in jest. To answer your question, yes - Custis and Morgan are doing as well as can be expected but there are no real improvement to either of their mental conditions to date. We have been attempting various methods of rehabilitation that I told you about, but so far nothing has really been effective. Morgan refuses any and all physical treatments, including any attempt to repair the teeth he has left. Whenever what Devil it was tore out his tongue, more than a few teeth went with it and the few he has left are crumbling. If he suffers pain from it, it does not show but it would help so with the smell of decay if he were to allow dental intervention. Custis still spends much of his time in a stupor. He rarely makes a sound, and his demeanor is largely torpid. They still become dangerously aggressive if one leaves the other’s site for more than a few minutes, so you can imagine that traveling back and forth for treatment can be trying. The only time I have seen him or Morgan animated is when Nurse Riley comes around to help me out. She has worked out well so far, and I am ever grateful to Mr. A. Fillmore for his recommendation and continued support to keep her in our employee. She handles C & M with consummate care and patience. They get more ornery each year, but this bright young spot seems to bring some modicum of happiness to their lives. It’s been two years now since they were found, and I’m not getting any younger myself, and it gets harder every year to do this on my own even with the stipend and help from our dear benefactor and friend Mr. A. I do so appreciate all you do to help out as well. Every little bit you send helps more than you know. I may plan a trip to Baleton soon if Nurse Riley works out well. I can’t imagine what it will be like to travel freely again! I will certainly extend the invitation for Mr. A. I agree that he and Wm., both having come from Dunwall will have plenty to keep themselves busy with while we shop, talk and play with my dear ‘nephews’. I will keep you posted, dear Cousin.

Your loving Cousin,

Anna


	12. 1842, Baleton - Celia's Reply to Anna

1842 – Baleton

My dear Anna,

I am saddened to hear about the continued state of C & M. I know they were in dreadful shape when we finally found them, but I had hoped they would improve a little more than they have to date. I have spoken with Wm. about your visit and the idea of bringing along Mr. A and he was more than interested and will be more than happy to have him as your guest. He had the usual questions that men generally do about each other: his trade, his class, family, etc. Outside of ‘consummate businessman in the spirit industry’ and ‘gentleman through and through’ I wasn’t able to provide much but he seemed satisfied at any rate. He hadn’t heard of an Azariah Fillmore, but it has been a while since Wm. lived in Dunwall so I’m not surprised that the name doesn’t ring a bell. I do hope he can come. I will arrange for a nurse to stay with the boys some so that you and I can go out and about. We absolutely must dress to the nines and stroll along the town center! It isn’t like strolling along Draper’s Ward, but I think you will find it most entertaining. In the evenings, the trees are lit with strings of what they call Fairy Lights – tiny bulbs attached along wires that are powered by some means that I’m not sure of. It is the most romantic and wondrous thing to see at night – perhaps in the evenings we can stroll around the town center and you may suddenly find yourself hand-in-hand with Mr. A – ah, I’m such a romantic, Cousin. My heart hopes for you. As for the other times of the day, it will be nice to have you to myself, and for Wm. to be able to show Mr. A around Baleton and make introductions to other businessmen and businesswomen. As long as they don’t make it as far down to the ‘Flask, I’ll be just fine with that. I can say that while the ‘Flask is no Golden Cat, it is none-the-less still your basic whorehouse. I don’t understand the appeal, but the people of Baleton are strangely blind to its nature, and seem protective against any plans to renovate or replace it. Ah well, I do know the ‘Flask is said to have an interesting and even exotic offering of various liquor drinks and ales, so perhaps for that purpose a trip there may be intriguing to Mr. A. I would wager even in all of his years in the distillery trade that there will be concoctions here that he will have never heard of. I will admit that through various conversations with our customers, more people seem to be interesting in partaking in the food and drink than the other ‘hospitalities’. Oh Anna, I can barely contain my excitement! I hope that this visit will work out, for both you and Mr. A alike. Perhaps being alone on the trip up will allow for more intimate conversation, if you catch my meaning. I’m sure it has crossed your mind!

I remain on pins and needles,

Your Celia


	13. 1842 - Dunwall, Anna's reply to Celia

1842, Dunwall

Dear Celia, 

I can’t tell you how excited I am about the idea of a trip away to see you! I will say that when I spoke to C&M about taking a longer visit than usual to Baleton, and perhaps asking Mr. A to come along they seemed oddly animated, perhaps even happy. I would say that Nurse Riley must have really won them over. C&M seemed much more human than I have seen them in a while when I mentioned an extended trip. I haven’t spoken yet to Mr. A but will within the week and begin making arrangements for our visit. I am certain Nurse Riley will not mind, as she seems to both enjoy and excel at her profession. C & M are certainly considerably better behaved when she is around, at any rate. I do apologize for the brevity of this letter, but dear Cousin I am entirely too excited to sit and write letters. So much I must do to prepare for the trip. I will plan to come no later than three weeks hence receipt of this letter. 

My love to you, your dear Cousin

Anna


	14. Baleton - 1842, Celia's reply to Anna

1842, Baleton

Dearest Anna, 

I am buzzing with excitement for your visit. I count the days until your carriage makes its way back to Baleton. I do hope Mr. A can make it as well. I can’t wait to meet him! I try not to imagine too far ahead, but I do like the sound of Anna Fillmore, as I’m sure you do as well. I have secured some household help and a wet nurse on call for the visit, and we are getting our home clean and ready for an extended stay. We do have room for Mr. A, but if you or he are more comfortable we will be glad to set him up with accommodations at the ‘Flask for the duration of the visit. So much fun we will have along the shore, shopping for wonderful meals, and dressing ourselves outrageously! I do hope you can stay for more than four weeks, but I do understand if Mr. A can’t afford such time away from his enterprise should he come along. I do wish there were more interesting things that I could write, but here there is very little except planning and paperwork for the addition to the ‘Tog. Dreadfully boring. When you come, you and I shall spend some time on the most important part: the décor! Every time I think of a new color scheme, no more than an hour later I’ve thought of a different one. Which fabrics for upholstery? Which drapes for the windows? What colors of wallpaper or paint for the interior? To my delight, we will be able to redecorate the entire place, and I cannot wait to go through the particulars with you. Evenings we will keep open for entertainment, and perhaps _other things_ if you get my meaning dear Cousin! Do let me know your carriage schedule, and I will be sure to be waiting there for you!

Yours, 

Celia


	15. 1842 – Baleton, Celia's letter to Anna

1842, Baleton

Dearest Anna, 

I am writing this as you and Mr. A are making your way back to Dunwall. I am sad to see you go, but what fun we had on this little adventure! I know it is not quite what you were expecting, particularly with Mr. A but he does seem protective of you and affectionate toward you nonetheless. I wish it were not so, but I have to admit that you are right, I do not see the fires of passion from both directions with you two. He did seem to enjoy himself though, and his stories were so fascinating! My heart was warmed by his genuine concern and caring toward C & M. It is a rare man who could take on those two, and actually feel the sort of paternal concern for them that he seems to show. I am certain after much conversation that your remaining holdings and mine are in safe hands with Mr. A and his team of solicitors, if not miraculous ones. 

I can’t remember the last time the mine actually turned a decent profit, and here we are slowly crawling back toward the black side of the ledger books. Between our profits here at the ‘Tog, and yours there – perhaps the Pendletons can reach the top again – certainly once Treavor’s affairs are settled, that should tip us back into favor for sure. It is such a relief to have finally talked, _really_ talked about Treavor – it was the elephant in the parlor for the longest time, particularly with his shares and holdings being tangled up in this mess and frozen as if he were a common criminal. I gag thinking of the sweet pursed-lipped smiles in those days following – how _concerned_ , how _sorry_ they were to hear about Treavor. I’m sure that toffer Esma Boyle was showing deep concern on one side of her face while happily trashing us out of the other side – they all were, Cousin. They still do. From time to time I’ll get some woman or other we used to know stop by in the ‘Tog, and ask after us hoping we are doing well after _such a tragedy_. I refuse to take the bait, Cousin – they want to watch us wallow from the bottom up and I won’t have it.

We must act soon on getting this all settled. Each day that passes, I breathe a little easier knowing that no wee Pendleton bastards have been pushed forth by some bunter or three-penny-upright to lay claim on Treavor’s estate – or of C & M’s for that matter. I’ve little doubt that once word gets widely out about their incapacitated state that some opportunist will make best use of it. Mr. A had some solid advice for us on how to best proceed in regards to his estate – particularly in this matter, and I feel strongly that we should take his advice. I feel guilty for even suggesting this, but Mr. A was right about C & M – they are not likely to be considered to be of ‘sound mind and body’ in regards to their financial holdings. If we can have them declared incapable sooner rather than later, then perhaps you can take control from there. There is just the matter of eliminating any possibilities of by-blows. 

Once we get that bit of the tangle unraveled satisfactorily, we can go about the business of finding out what really happened with Treavor, and work toward clearing his name by hook or by crook. Just like you, I can’t get a straight story from any number of contacts I have made in Dunwall. I got the same run-around that you did - some report that he was poisoned by that horrid Admiral Havelock, and others report that he was shot and killed by one of the ‘loyalists’ – Teague Martin. Can you believe that? Overseer _Martin_? How seedy all of this was. I even had one person try to tell me that the assassin Daud had a contract on Treavor and that he took his own life to avoid it! 

We may never know exactly how he died – and frankly at this point I can’t say that I care, nor do I care exactly what part he played in the conspiracy. With the right connections – perhaps Mr. A and his solicitor team, we can manage to have Treavor disinterred from that mudhole of a boneyard off of Endoria. It is hard for me to imagine him buried like a pauper in such a disgraceful way. I will never understand why they couldn’t just release his body to _us!_ We should consider planning a decent crypt for him at the old homeplace cemetery. After talking with Mr. A it is evident that he has what it takes to pull certain strings.

As for the rest of the visit, I am sorry it took Wm. so long to warm up to him. I’ve not seen Wm. so hostile like that with another person – usually he takes to people immediately. At least they were able to have some gentleman’s evenings out together eventually - where I’m sure the conversation was interesting to say the least! Perhaps Wm. was simply protective of you, my dear Cousin – particularly with such a handsome charmer as Mr. A. Wm. only wants what is best for you, and for C & M., as do I.

Speaking of the twins, I do hope that Nurse Riley was able to handle the two of them with relative ease in your absence. Four weeks is a long time, but from what you were telling me – it seems C & M are comfortable with her and even enjoy her company. She must be adept in a number of ways if she can bring them out of the fugue that they live under most of the time. This gives me hope that one day they can have a normal life again one day, or as normal as they can manage with their physical disabilities. I can’t imagine they will return to the underbelly they were living in before but at the very least I hope that they can get to some level of self-sufficiency. 

To happier ends, I hope you enjoy the pieces that I sent you and Mr. A back to Dunwall with! Wm. acquired the patterns on trade from a Bastillian draper who had been travelling the Isles looking for unique patterns. Wm. traded some Tyvian patterns, and the two were satisfied with the deal. Be sure and let me know if anyone compliments, and of course be sure to mention us! Oh Cousin, it is so quiet here without you. I loved being able to spend time with you, and talk of all kinds of things that I am starved of in conversation here. I hope this letter finds you well, and C & M making ever forward progress. 

Love you, dearest Cousin – your,

Celia


	16. 1842 – Dunwall: Expedited delivery to Baleton marked ‘URGENT’ via Dunwall Express Couriers

1842 – Dunwall

Celia, dearest Celia – I dread to think of you opening this dispatch. I am having difficulties thinking clearly enough to put words to paper. We just now got back not more than two hours ago, and found C & M's room ransacked, and Nurse Riley was nowhere to be found. C & M were _naked_ and filthy, and were lounging about in their room as if not a care in the world. Custis was puffing away on a cigarette just as in his prime, but the shock of seeing them both in such a state overrode any such excitement at seeing such a normal and mundane thing as one of them being able to light and smoke a cigarette. Their room was tossed – drawers and wardrobe emptied on the floor, scattered bits of rope, tatters of cloth, empty bottles and who knows what else from who knows where thrown everywhere. There was food here and there in various states of rot. My gods, the _smell!_

Neither C nor M appeared to have been injured, and rejected any offers of help. Mr. A ran about the house calling for Betty, and to see if anyone else was in the house. He left to find her, to find out what happened and in the meantime I managed to get some semblance of clothing on both C & M. Mr. A finally came back not more than an hour ago, and he tells me that he found Betty – she was in hiding and feared for her life. She had reported that C & M had been making remarkable progress with their physical abilities – and had started to regain their dexterity and autonomy. After some practice getting around, they took the opportunity to attack her repeatedly over the course of our visit to Baleton, and kept her imprisoned for a time until she could escape. Mr. A did not care to elaborate, but told me that in short – both C & M had been like wild animals in rut, repeatedly violating her against her will, and beating her if she tried to refuse them or get away. Mr. A told me that she had not been to the authorities out of fear of our station as Pendletons (such that it is now, anyway), and that she had agreed to keep the matter quiet as long as she was guaranteed protection against C & M. She fears for her life, she reported to him and Mr. A took her into protection into his own home and has given her safe harbor there. I am shocked and horrified, so deeply embarrassed and sad.

I understand that neither of the ‘boys’ are in their right states of mind, but there is no telling what horrors this poor girl has suffered - my heart hurts for her, and after all she has done for them! It seems that this event has caused C & M to regress to the state they were in before we left for Baleton, and all progress that Nurse Riley reported over the past few weeks with them is evidently lost. I would have loved to have seen their first steps back into some sort of normalcy. Not in this way, though, Cousin.

You must come to Dunwall upon receipt of this letter. I am afraid of legal repercussions even against Nurse Riley’s promises otherwise. We need to meet with Mr. A and his team of barristers to discuss this situation, and make sure that Nurse Riley is well cared for. I think, sadly it may be time as well to address having C & M officially declared incompetent and perhaps arranging permanent homing for them. I do not know how this could get worse, Cousin – so from here, I only ask that some semblance of ‘better’ can happen.

Hurry now, Cousin I need you -

Yours in heart and spirit

Anna


	17. Baleton - 1842, Celia's letter to Anna

1842 – Baleton

Dear Anna,

I have finally read through all of the paperwork that Mr. A sent me home with and I am inclined to say that we must agree to sign as soon as possible before Betty Riley changes her mind. I am not sure what I expected when we met with her at that meeting with Mr. A’s solicitors. I was expecting a wilting violet, a tender victim of circumstance but it is clear after that meeting that we are dealing with a hard and cunning woman who wields her victimhood like a loaded pistol. I know you are not inclined to agree with me, but Cousin – like I told you in Dunwall, I feel something is just not right here. It seems that her demands were extraordinarily thought out for someone who had spent the better part of a month being repeatedly attacked and debauched by not one, but two men. Her demands are simple, thankfully. We should agree to the sum that she demanded, but I do not agree to sign over anything else. I will not. It is with great relief that she did not insist on staying in our employ. Mr. A handled the mediation quite well, I must say. Were it not for his gentle, yet firm persistence there is no telling what she could have forced us to settle on.

It seems like we have only just gotten past one family scandal with Treavor, and here we are at the cusp of another. If word of this defilement gets out, this will ruin whatever is left of our attempts to rise back to our station. I am not as concerned for myself here in Baleton, as Dunwall may as well be another world to people up here – but Anna, I am concerned for you there. I know I have said it as many as hundreds of times, but I am so grateful for Mr. A and his warm treatment of you. I wish it were more, but I could see with my own eyes that perhaps it was not meant to be. Nonetheless, he makes for a dashing bosom friend and welcome companion to you, I’m sure. Wm. is ever full of questions about Mr. A now, his dealings with you, what plans he has, his whereabouts – you’d think he has become a jealous suitor!

I did not want to mention it at the meeting, but I’m sure you realized that the amount that Betty Riley is asking in recompense is nearly equal to the amount we were looking to use to have Treavor moved to the family plot with a proper interment. I do not want to speculate on this, but did you by chance have our letters and family papers and logbooks locked up during her employ? I know this reads like a penny-dreadful but I can’t help but to wonder if there is more to this story than appears. Have you seen any evidence that C&M were as mobile and agile as she had described them being? I find it hard to believe after the state I saw them in that either was physically capable of violence or defilement. I doubt their pricks can stand at all, much less steer them to attack this girl like wild animals. If her story rings true, then C&M must have made some extraordinary progress in her care, only to regress to the same pitiful state in an equally extraordinary relapse – all conveniently while you were gone. Still, I did see obvious signs of bruising about her face and arms, but I’m still not convinced. I’ve half a mind to hire a detective myself to see if there is something hidden that we should be aware of, but right now that isn’t an expense we can afford.

I suppose all that is left to do is have our solicitor here in Baleton read over the documents for any clauses or fine print Wm. and I may have missed. We shall take our time, and once we are satisfied that the documents are sound, I will return to Baleton with them. I feel strongly that we should sign these documents together. I’d say in no less than two months, I will be making the trip back down to Dunwall. Perhaps this time for an extended stay with Wm. and the boys, if I can convince Wm. to shutter the store for a couple of weeks. Given how eager he is for news of Mr. A, perhaps it will not be difficult to do so.

At the very least, dear Anna I am glad that the house was able to be put back in order and so quickly as well! The damage was not nearly as bad as I thought it would be, and it was kind of Mr. A to pay a crew to repair and clean. Oh Cousin, as much as I tried to end this letter on a lighter note it just sort of fell flat it would seem. I will be in touch soon, and please be careful Anna – I don’t have a good feeling about any of this. Keep Mr. A as close as he will be, and in the meantime I will be thinking of you

Fondly,

Your loving Cousin Celia


	18. Dunwall, 1842 - Anna's letter to Celia

1842 – Dunwall

Dearest Celia,

I know you, Wm. and the boys are scheduled for arrival within six weeks, but you may want to either expedite or hold on that visit. I have just now received via courier a letter from Miss Betty Riley’s physician. It appears that there is a Pendleton heir on the way. No sooner did we rule out the handful of bastards that Treavor claimed to have dropped here and there throughout Dunwall than one pops up like a toadstool in the flower garden. I know your next question, dear Cousin and there is no way to know. Both C & M evidently had their way with her multiple times throughout her captivity. I don’t like to speculate as to how that happened, but in these weeks past I have seen none of the recovery that was reported to me during my stay in Baleton. While their mobility is showing improvements overall, I do not see the degree to which it had been reported.

I am troubled in my thoughts that both C & M are malingering so that I will continue to wait on them hand and foot or… dear Celia, I can’t even bring myself to think about the alternative. The bottom of the matter is that Miss Betty Riley is pregnant with the sole heir to the entire Pendleton holdings. For so long we fought our way through this mess of intestacy and the ordeal of having C & M declared incompetent, all of this time wasted. I know I sound like a greedy shrew, but how many years has it been since we stood in the shadows of our Pendleton cousins and watched the inheritance succession happen over our heads and just out of our reach?

I am happy for you, Cousin that you are well and happy there in Baleton but the shadow doesn’t loom over you still as it does me. Every year I grow older and become even more unmarriageable. I have a terrible feeling that Miss Riley will settle a little too comfortably as she manages her child’s inheritance. Were I a lesser person, my mind would turn to thoughts of having been swindled. I am so lost, and I have no way to know – my thoughts are scattered, as are my hopes for a future. I know that while Miss Riley is raising up the newest Pendleton, I will be continuing to nursemaid C & M. She has already made it clear that under no circumstances are C or M to have access to the child – and while it pains my heart, I can understand why. C & M will likely never reach a point where they will be able to function in the way a parent should (as if they ever were before, to be frank).

So, it is looking like a bleak future stretches ahead of me clear on out to the end of my days. C & M will outlive me out of pure spite, I’m sure. I try not to be dreary about it, but all I can think about is old Great Auntie Ardelia. Do you remember that first Boyle party we went to? I remember being absolutely horrified at us having to be chaperoned by Auntie Ardelia. Oh Cousin, how we laughed as we managed to duck away from her at every turn. I can see her stern face now – admonishing us after Barrister Wilk caught us in the liquor cabinet. I remember how the ladies looked at her from the sides of their eyes, Cousin – they looked at her overwrought outdated fashion, her makeup heavier every year, the flat black dye in her hair – all those things we used to titter about ourselves behind our hands and I see the beginnings of those looks directed at me now. _Poor Anna Pendleton, isn’t she the very image of her old spinster Aunt Ardelia? Poor thing spending the rest of her days tending to her pitiful cousins – the only ‘children’ she will ever have._ The beginning glance out of the side-eye is pity, Cousin. I know you will deny it, but I’ve seen it already. I’d like to think there will be a chance for me to find a life with someone, somewhere - but something tells me that Miss Riley isn’t going to be willing to pay out the necessary funds to have C  & M homed. They are young still, and in good physical health even though their functions are impaired. They could live for many more years. Decades. An estate can evaporate quickly in those circumstances, as I’m sure Miss Riley has given some thought to already.

I have tried talking to C & M about Miss Riley’s condition, but when I bring up her name, they simply smirk at one another and laugh in that awful huffing wheezing way they are wont to do. I can’t tell if they are laughing at what they see as my cynicism or as my naivety. It makes me physically ill to think about, but I can’t imagine how either of them managed to attack Miss Riley, much less swiv her multiple times (!) – they can barely undress themselves to this day. I am a bit ashamed that I don’t know the answer to this, but can a man compel a woman by force to _mount_ him? I can’t think of any other way it could have happened unless one or both has pistols secreted away in a place I haven’t thought to look. I did consider that they kept her at gunpoint, but even so – their hands are nowhere steady enough to load a pistol, or carry a shot through. I suppose just the threat of a gun would be enough. I just don’t know, Cousin. It hardly matters at any rate. Miss Riley is carrying a Pendleton in her belly, and that is that.

I haven’t heard from Mr. A yet – it is only a half-hour or so since the courier stopped by, but I have little doubt he knows already. He has been such a steady friend and a welcome respite from the gloom of my life. I no longer hold any hope that there could be more, but I am grateful for his help and company. Tonight though, I don’t know that even a visit from him would cheer me. His presence is likely to do nothing more than remind me of what seems irrevocably just out of reach for me. Speaking of, I hear a knock from the front door even now.

****

It is very late in the evening now, Cousin and there is **much** I must tell you. Something extraordinary has happened – nothing of which I can or will relay through the post. Come as soon as you can, Celia. I hope that Wm. and the children can come as well. I miss you all, and surely Wm. will relax his stance on shuttering the ‘Tog for a couple of weeks. Send word as soon as you know when you can come, and for how long and I will make sure that arrangements are made on this end. It will not be a problem for C  & M to be temporarily housed while you all are in town. Azariah is already setting up arrangements for when we may need them.

I can’t wait to see you. I love you, Cousin and right now I need you.

Love,

Anna


	19. Baleton, 1843 - Celia's Letter to Anna

1843 – Baleton

Dear Anna,

We’ve been back home now for more than two weeks, and my head is still spinning – I can’t imagine how yours must be doing! I know I must seem unnecessarily repetitive at this point, but I will say it again: had I not seen it with my own eyes, I would not have believed it – not because of you, dear Cousin but because of him! It was like meeting an entirely different person: the first iteration being the charming mild Mr. A and this one with his blood running so hot I was nearly swept off my own feet just standing near you two!

I knew Azariah was charming, but on this visit, I saw a side of him that never would have occurred to me for him to possess. I hate to admit so, but you well know that in general those men of the higher-born class regardless of how handsome they may be just seem so _dull_ most of the time. If they aren’t dull, they are ‘slightly not dull’ or they tend toward sadistic or just plain insane.

When I met Wm. the first time in Baleton, there was something about him that was so _genuine_. His sleeves were rolled and he had callouses on his hands and dirt under his nails but it did nothing to make him look dirty. He would look at me – and still looks at me to this day with this fire in his eyes that no man has ever shown to me. It isn’t a hunger, exactly – nothing that can be said to be a ‘need’ so much as it is a ‘want’. Even writing it here makes me shivery, Cousin and this is after years of marriage and children! The other men in my life had looked at me with cold eyes, flat like pondwater, seeing only a suitable breeder in the process of looking through me. I would have to say that the choice between being _wanted_ and being _needed_ is a clear one. I will happily spend my days being 'wanted' so by a draper (and oh so wanting him always, Cousin) rather than ‘needed’ by the richest of men. It seems I digress, but there is a point here before us:

I know you have never liked my ‘mother hen’ protection of you, Cousin but I will admit freely that I watched our dear Mr. A carefully at first and particularly during that (wonderful, I must add) dinner party dear Anna. You know if there is something I know well, it is the language of men’s bodies in their dealings with others. Their bodies and their movements often say things that are at odds with the finery that spills from their mouths.

At first, I was suspicious of Mr. A, as his behavior and feelings toward you seemed to have changed with an unusual abruptness and certainly alongside the timing of these events did not sit well with me either. I had only the opportunity up to that point of seeing him amongst his barristers, and I was curious to see him amongst his peers as well as how he presented himself with you on his arm amongst these gents.

I was relieved to see the same sort of thing I saw in Wm. with Azariah as well. He is a gentleman for sure, and while he went amongst those other stuffy gents at the party with ease and impeccable charm he still manages to stand out amongst them in some way. You said once to me that there was some air of nobility about him, and on that I agree – but he is far more dashing than the average noble. He is like the dread pirate princes we used to read about in those penny romances. It isn’t just that gold tooth or the gentle scars either, Cousin. There is a fine grit under his well-manicured skin, and I see him look at you with that same kind of fire in his eyes with which Wm. looks at me. I am ashamed to say that I tried _very hard_ to see artifice there, but ultimately as the days passed it was clear his intentions are genuine.

That said, I was astonished to hear the ease with which the ‘Miss Riley’ situation was handled. I would have never figured her to take the one-time sum over a rolling balance, so to speak. She seemed determined at the first, did she not? I don’t understand what is in the hearts of women who can simply agree to birth and walk away as if the child were some sort of transaction. Considering she accepted coin so readily after her initial fight, I suppose it was a transaction of sorts. I can only hope that as she draws closer to birth that she will not change her mind on this matter. C&M didn’t seem to mind about her leaving, insofar as I was able to tell what they were thinking. Perhaps there is something there inside of them, some spark no matter how tiny that is able to feel some paternal stirrings, and this is why they are nonplussed over the loss of their dear Nurse Riley. At least this way they will be able to see this child grow up even if neither can truly be a father. There should be plenty of room to grow and keep a comfortable distance once Azariah gets the old Brigmore place back in shape.

I don’t think anyone ever expected that place to sell, particularly with all the supposed hauntings and occult rumors surrounding the place. I must admit that I am impressed, Cousin. It will take a mountain of money to make that place livable again, and I am delighted with Azariah’s plan to build up his business there and that he has asked nothing of you but for you to join him at his side. I joke here, but perhaps Mr. A really _is_ a pirate prince and somewhere he has a hidden cave piled high with treasure chests! I am touched by his insistence that we need not invest, but I imagine that he and Wm. can come to some agreement. I could see Wm’s cogs spinning behind his eyes and measuring bolts of cloth in his mind as Azariah talked about the renovations, but he’d love to have a greater stake than just fitting the place out. I’d like to at least have us help in the renovations to the crypt if nothing else particularly since that will be where we will ultimately put poor Treavor to rest. It sounds as if we are ever closer to reclaiming his remains. I am pleased that Mr. A, or Azariah as I suppose we may call him now, is able to have the ear of some of those who would allow us to disinter him even if he cannot mention names. Now, if he can only find some way to convince the Abbey. I am not sure why they are so adamant to keep that dreary mudhole so tightly guarded - 'Loyalist' or 'former Overseer' remains there or not, it is after all still just a pauper's graveyard. Does the High Overseer think if the place is not guarded that the Outsider himself is going to come crawling up out of the mud and bring them back to life? I am so frustrated with their superstitious nonsense. Oh, Cousin I must change the subject. I will be relieved to put Treavor to true rest amongst family but the idea of actually going there with shovels and looking for him, digging… it is too macabre to think about right now, Cousin.

As for the old Brigmore manor and grounds - I can’t imagine the renovations or draining out that swamp will be easy but imagine it Cousin – a newly renovated grand mansion overlooking a state-of-the art distillery with a private port! I do so like the idea Mr. A tossed around about having those huge old greenhouses refitted as growing and curing barns for cigar production. May as well build a small pub on the edge of the grounds – he’d have a corner on the guardsman and military market, I suppose. Those men do so love their whiskey and cigars.

Oh Cousin, I jest – but I am serious when I say that I feel much better on the matter after spending a few weeks there. Mr. A was wonderful with the boys, and he and Wm. seemed to get on much better this time than in times previous. Even C&M were not nearly as bad as I imagined they would be. Most importantly, Cousin – you look happy. To think you were not long ago convinced you were going to be following in old Great Auntie Ardelia’s footsteps, and here you are now swept off your feet by our own dread pirate Azariah Fillmore! This letter is running long, so I must end it for now.

Oh, and I know you will absolutely hate me for even mentioning it, since we agreed not to put this subject into words – but I can’t resist and feel I must remind you. Yes, Anna – what you described to me in our discreet conversation is perfectly normal and there is nothing to be ashamed of for liking it! I know I am wicked, Cousin but would you have me any other way?

Our grand re-opening of the ‘Tog is coming soon, Cousin! I do so hope you and Azariah will be able to come up to Baleton to stay for a few days. I know the birth isn’t far off and I can entirely understand if you want to wait that out. It may be prudent to follow that particular situation closely, and moreover _legally_ which means time may be of the essence. Should anything happen, we can be there as soon as possible. I will be thinking about you, and do so

Love you,

Celia


	20. Dunwall, 1843 - Anna's Letter to Celia

1843 – Dunwall

Dear Celia,

Sweet Celia, congratulations on the incredible grand re-opening of the ‘Tog! I was speechless when I arrived. Had I not known I was in Baleton, I’d swear I was at the new Drapers Ward. The shop is every bit as modern and stylish as any I’ve seen in recent years here. No doubt you will begin to see more tourists in Baleton as they pack in to elbow each other away from those outrageous fashions that are otherwise a world away. One day I must sit Wm. down and hear his adventures about how he acquired some of those pieces. The ones you sewed were no less on par, either. I wish I had paid half as much attention when we were being taught to sew. Who knew it would actually come to a substantial fruition? I always hated sewing but back then I saw it as very little more than some pretty ‘chore’ done only in sight of some husband to play at showing our industriousness. Well, Celia – keep it up! Your work will be famous one day if it isn’t already and I love that it is done at your husband’s _side_ , and not ‘playing at sewing’ for the benefit of evoking the faint amusement of an indifferent husband. I am so proud of you, Cousin. I don’t think I say that enough.

I wish I understood that curious thing about time that makes it fly so when we are together. We’ve been back in Dunwall now no more than two weeks and it seems more like two years hence. There is a lightness and joy there in Baleton, even as cold as it is the salt air carries a brisk cleanliness that is wholly lacking in the air smothering Dunwall. I’ll take the occasional wave of hemlock over the oppressive smell of oily water and dead fish. Everything is so heavy and gray here, cousin – I don’t know why I’m seeing it so now after so many years, years when things were far worse. Had I become so accustomed to heaviness in my heart that Dunwall seemed a pleasant place? Every day that passes I feel my heart ever ready to take flight north along the Wrenhaven, to give wing to my hopes and land in the arms of Azariah there in our new home. Its seems so far away, this rebuilding. My heart beats against this cage like a trapped sparrow, but one day I will fly Cousin. Speaking of…

You were very cheeky to spend so much time showing us ‘round the formal-wear section. I know you are worried for me Cousin, but I must press upon you that the absence of a proposal at this point is not evidence of an absence of heart. I can see always in your eyes that you only want the best for me, and I see the words you want to say but cannot – I say this not to evoke pity or sadness, but only in the spirit of the most naked of truths: I know that I have a gibface Cousin - there’s no mistaking the Pendleton in me. I am as surprised by this as anyone – particularly Esma Boyle, who bugs her eyes out in the most vulgar and comical way whenever she sees us together. I’ve heard the ‘gal-sneaker’ whispers, and I know they laugh about me still behind my back, perhaps even more so now. My ears seem to be finely tuned in such a way that I can’t help but to hear even the softest of the snide.

He loves me, Cousin and that is enough for me – I don’t need a ring, or a dress, or a declaration of marriage to know that. I understand your care in this – you don’t want to see me hurt or discarded. I understand your hesitancy to trust him, but can you say seeing us there together in Baleton that he will hurt me? Honestly, with the holdings increasing at the rate that they are, some small mean part of me would be suspicious if he did propose so suddenly and especially right on the heels of C&M’s competency findings.

I would not have expected any different verdict, to be honest – C&M are only marginally better at most, still with no signs of the vigor that our dear Miss Riley reported them having during our extended absence in Baleton. That whole ordeal – the attack, her pregnancy, all of it smells of last month’s garbage but at least she has not changed her mind on the agreement. It stands to see if she will still sign off at the birth, however. It is any day now, Cousin.

As for C&M, ever since Azariah and I have chosen to be seen publicly together, and in particular when he is here at the house with me C&M have become increasingly sullen and uncooperative – even moreso than usual. They seem indifferent about Miss Riley leaving, but when they see so much as a touch of a hand between Azariah and myself their reaction ranges from scowls to outright growling. They still do not have words, or if they do they choose not to use them, but their message is clear – I just do not know the exact nature of it. I have accepted that C&M do not hold me dear, anymore than they ever did. I tried to love them and treat them with tenderness when they were returned to us, but it was never reciprocated – so I fail to see what it could be that riles them so. Certainly not familial protectiveness. They don’t know Azariah, so I can’t understand what the hostility would be in that regard either. Maybe they are afraid of being abandoned? They need not worry – they’ll have nearly an entire wing of the new manor to themselves and their care staff. It will be some time before that happens, however. 

I am dismayed that our collective happiness is just out of reach still, but at least it is still visible out there in the future. It is just becoming a reality to me that by the time you are reading this, I will be ever closer to having a baby here with me! I had always thought that motherly instincts were something that appeared when needed but I feel no more motherly than usual no matter how hard I try to imagine this child. Perhaps it is the poor thing’s circumstance - I feel nothing but overwhelming love and tenderness for my own ‘nephews’ – (how they have grown so, Celia. What handsome young men they are going to grow to be!) I hope that when this newest Pendleton comes along, I can find something of that same love in my heart for the poor child. The child did not ask to be born of that father to an indifferent mother. I am reminded so of Treavor. None of us could save him from himself, but perhaps I can help save this newest Pendleton from a similar fate. Mother Edythe, or ‘Greedy Edie’ as Treavor so ‘affectionately’ called her was the very picture of the Wicked Stepmother and at the very least I do have it in my heart to avoid being such a blatant witch as she was. 

There is the comfort of the wet nurse that we will take in, and of course the help of an additional nurse to split time between Baby Pendleton and C&M. Perhaps more attention to their needs will tone down their hostility some toward myself and Azariah? Azariah doesn’t seem perturbed by it at all, just smiles and gently chides them. My heart swells when he warmly reminds them with a smile as big as his heart that we are all to be family now - that he is more than happy to have them always in his care, but this seems to do nothing but set C&M into a rage, particularly if Azariah happens to do so much as lay the gentlest of brotherly touches on their shoulders while speaking to them.

I do not kid myself that this will be easy, but it seems so much more manageable knowing the rewards that lie in wait at the end. As for the future end of this ordeal - I have spoken some with Azariah about the _specific_ particulars of bringing Treavor home, and you can put all thoughts of shovels and midnight digging right out of your mind for now. I have learned that Azariah has friends in high places – I hadn’t imagined so high(!) and has confided to me in private the name of someone in this high place whom he counts among his close circle of friends. It is not something I dare put in writing, but you will surely hear it from our mouths soon enough! 

That said, it would seem that this friend would help make for a quick clear path to Treavor but for reasons that evidently are not shared even with Azariah, the Abbey has continued to not only steadfastly refuse any further burials in the Endoria block but has blocked any and all _disinterment_ as well. It is macabre to even consider gossiping over, but I have heard that some person or persons were caught graverobbing over there not more than a week or so ago in the unguarded section across from what they now call the ‘Loyalist Section’. Usually it is just some Academy student or other after cheap and convenient study materials, but this time I’m afraid it wasn’t – students generally don’t mysteriously disappear after getting caught like this person (persons?) was. It must be true, this gossip Cousin – there are well-armed Overseers on guard over the _entire_ old boneyard day and night now, so many of them! It brings to mind those terrible months when the streets were swarming day and night with Overseers. As for strategies that Azariah’s friend can help us with, well - I will have to catch you up on that more when I see you next. I can only say that the Abbey is free to throw up as many blocks as they like but there are always other ways around if you catch my meaning, Cousin. It may be a while, but honestly – Treavor isn’t going anywhere, and isn’t likely to be any worse for the wear than he is now. One day he’ll be brought home though, that I can promise you. 

I’ve gone overlong with this letter, and other burning matters await this evening, so I’ll end it here with much love. As soon as Miss Riley begins even a hint of her labor, I will send an express dispatch to Baleton and thus will begin labors of our own. Stand ready, Cousin – you will be in my thoughts

Fondly,

Your Anna


	21. 1843, Dunwall - Expedited delivery marked ‘URGENT’ via Dunwall Express Couriers

1843, Dunwall  


Dear Celia,  


You must come to Dunwall at first receipt of this letter. It was entirely unexpected, but the newest Pendleton arrived late last evening amidst much confusion and tragedy. The baby, a boy – is fine and healthy. He has the tawny skin of his mother and a hint of rust-colored wisps on his tiny head, but every other inch to the dot is Pendleton. Already within a few hours of his birth there was no doubt as to his blood (though we will never know which of our C&M truly fathered him). He is sleeping now, swaddled and comfortable full to bursting from his feeding. The wet nurse had been on standby, and we paid her handsomely for her services that were truly at the last minute. She is a plain girl, wide-faced and homely but has an honest air about her. She did not offer up her story of her own recent pregnancy and I did not have the courage (or the time, for that matter) to ask. The boy took to her breast with ease and determination and the look of sadness on her face told me all that I would have the heart to know about it right now. She was an oasis of calm in this otherwise hectic and distressing evening, her only focus the face of that sweet child.  


Betty Riley did not make it, Cousin. I am baffled as to the particulars because earlier in the evening she seemed to be just fine, if not a little cold and distant. She had come to talk about the signing over of the child's birthright and to have a medical check, arranged by Azariah and the doctor that he hired for her lying in.  


I had not met Dr. Killjoy before last evening but was pleased to make his acquaintance. He evidently has been running a practice in Dunwall since the early 30’s in conjunction with his work at the Carnate Asylum in Potterstead. Azariah met him a few weeks ago, and was so taken with his demeanor and methods that he hired him not only to attend to Miss Riley and her birth, but to take C&M under his care as well. With the events at hand, we did not get to discuss the care of C&M but by the time you arrive we are sure to learn more about what Dr. Killjoy has in mind for their treatment. He intimated that he has had much prior experience with victims of both physical and mental trauma and had some promising treatments in mind, but the conversation was shelved to a later time given the circumstances.  


Miss Riley did not seem to be in any sort of labor when she arrived, nor in any pain. There was a bit of stiff but polite conversation and the usual introductions between Miss Riley and Dr. Killjoy. After the formalities, Azariah, Dr. Killjoy and Miss Riley retired to the back room to discuss particulars of the agreement and prepare for her checkup and examination.  


I took the opportunity to check in on C&M but they were no better or worse than usual. I tried to speak to them about Miss Riley and her situation but neither seemed to focus on one point or other that I was trying to convey. I don’t know if they are truly unable to grasp the implications or simply indifferent. As I’m sure you recall, Cousin – indifference to these sorts of matters is (and was, in Treavor’s case) not an unheard of trait among the Pendleton men. I bade them goodnight as they lounged across their armchairs, and left them to whatever it is that they do in the company of one another.  


When it came time for the examination, Azariah joined me on the settee in the parlor for a drink and (always) pleasant conversation by the fire. We had just gotten into our second drams when sharp cries from the back room startled the both of us. Azariah and I leaped up from the settee and made way to the back room, where we found Miss Riley in hard labor. Evidently she had been farther along than we had supposed.  


We looked in on the back room together, but it was clear from the coarse shouts directed toward us from Miss Riley that our presence was not a welcome one. Dr. Killjoy was calm, and standing at the foot of the bed with a hand on each of her knees (blocking a view of Miss Riley that I am grateful not to have been able to see) and it took only a turn of his head and a nod for us to turn and leave the room. She seemed to be rooted to the bed, thankfully - else no doubt she’d have taken the occasion to deal some violence our way while chasing us out.  


We sat quietly together on the settee, holding hands and simply leaning into each other while we tried not to hear the worst of it. If C&M heard it, there was no indication of such. There was nothing but quiet above us.  


Miss Riley’s cries continued for a short time, and the pain at its peak evidently struck her confused – her words ceased to make sense, and there were only long wails followed by shorter periods of relative silence. It seemed to take so long, but in truth it was only a short time after that there was nothing but silence, followed by faint snuffling and the tiny hoarse yelps of the babe.  


Azariah and I made our way cautiously to the back room, and entered the room. Dr. Killjoy held the baby gently, wiping some thick substance from his skin. He handed the baby to me, and though I hadn’t the first notion of what to do with him I somehow knew that the best thing to do would get him warm. I took the baby into my own room, and swaddled him snugly as I’ve seen you do with your own boys. I could do nothing but sit and hold this tiny child as he snuffled and huffed such strange little noises. I don’t recall how much time passed, but Azariah finally came into the room and let me know that Dr. Killjoy had gone to fetch the wet nurse.  


He was pale and quiet, and though I didn’t ask I know he was deeply affected by her passing. She had, after all worked for him in some capacity for a number of years, and though their relationship had understandably chilled as of recent it is completely reasonable that he would still be sad. I comforted him as best I could. He said that they hadn’t had time to put signatures to the document, but now it was no matter. Baby Pendleton was officially mine now, and in time _ours_.  


You should have seen the look he gave me when he said those words, Cousin – never would I have imagined that a man would or even _could_ look at me in such a tender way. I wish the circumstances of the conversation could have been different, but I am assured that it will come up again perhaps sooner than I had anticipated.  


As of this writing, Miss Riley is laid out in repose in the back room. Dr. Killjoy wrote up his documentation and reports until the early hours of the morning, and then left to make arrangements to have her remains claimed. I am still not over the shock of this, Cousin – I was expecting one of the Bitterleaf boys to come pick her up, but instead it was an _Overseer_ come to the house with a couple of men who stood outside while he came in and spoke with Azariah. They spoke quietly, and I was more than happy to leave them to their conversation. Azariah did not seem surprised by the arrival of an Overseer, and did not mention it again nor did I ask. I’ve had quite enough of Overseers as of late – I can’t help but to be biased as they truly are the only thing standing between Treavor and a decent resting place at this point.  


Cousin, I must leave off here – the Express Courier will be here any moment and I find myself aching in a strange way to hold that tiny boy. Once you arrive, we can get to the business of giving this little Pendleton a proper name and get his birth papers in order. I have not asked Azariah if he would like to participate in this but I know in my heart that he will. He has been in and out all morning making this arrangement and that – I can never be grateful enough for his handling of this situation.  


By the time you arrive in Dunwall, things should be far more calm here – your presence will be very welcome, Cousin. I can’t wait for you to meet this precious boy. 

Your loving cousin, 

 

‘Mama’ Anna


End file.
